


Raining Kisses

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Lily eventually ended up with James. Whenever they kissed, strangely enough, it was raining. Haven't you ever kissed someone on a rainy day? One-shot, romance, a bit fluffy.





	Raining Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Standard Disclaimers Applied

~~~~~~

The first time it happened, it was all her doing.

Lily Evans had just returned to Hogwarts from her mother’s funeral, her clothes soaked through from the rain and her cheeks stained with tears and water. Her boots were making a lot of noise against the marble floor of the entrance hall and her trunk was scraping along behind her as she attempted to lug it up the stairs. Afternoon classes were still in progress, though if one happened to glance outside they would think it to be night the way the sky was darkening.

The storm could be heard from within the castle walls, where Lily was moving more quietly now that she had decided to levitate her trunk in front of her. The thunder was became angrier still and Lily feared that the windows would shatter and cut her. Not that it would matter with her mother being gone.

After a few moments of walking, Lily noticed a small trickle of water leaking from a hole in a nearby window. She avoided it skillfully and, not being in her right mind, dropped her trunk in front of herself to repair the window and clean up the water, lest anybody slip in it. The trunk dropped at an angle, as it was on the stairs now, and slid down a few steps quickly. As it moved towards her, Lily saw that she was unable to move. The trunk was going to collide into her.

It never did, however. Somebody behind her had cast a freezing charm on the trunk to make it stop moving. Turning around, Lily looked down the stairs to see James Potter staring up at her, his eyes wide.

“Evans, what are you doing? That trunk could have pushed you down the steps!”

“Yes, it could have,” Lily replied monotonously, hardly aware neither of what she was saying, nor of the fact that she was walking down the stairs towards Potter. “Thanks, I could’ve been hurt.”

James clearly noticed something was off, as his eyes grew wider even as the girl walked towards him. “E-Evans, are you okay? You sound a bit funny.”

“Do I? That’s probably because I was almost knocked down the stairs.” And before she realized what was happening, Lily placed her palm on the side of James’ face and kissed him passionately.

Potter was clearly stunned, but after a moment he kissed her back with vigor. They stood on the stairs for nearly a minute, Lily locked in the boy’s embrace, their kiss deepening. Finally, Lily snapped back to reality and realized what she was doing. She pulled away quickly.

“P-Potter,” she said breathlessly, moving her hands in front of her mouth due to shock.

“I- but- _you_ kissed _me_ and-”

“No, no, no…” Lily muttered. “I- I mean, I’m sorry, Potter, it’s just, I just came back from my mum’s funeral and-”

James cut her off at these words, his face showing a dawning comprehension. “Of course, Evans, I forgot. I’m sorry, I should’ve realized what was going on.” Lily noticed, with a touch of regret, that Potter looked disappointed.

“I, er, I should get my stuff up to my dorm then,” Lily said, and with those parting words she levitated her trunk and walked away.

“Damn,” she heard James mutter. “I was supposed to be back from the bathroom ten minutes ago!” 

~

The next time it happened, it was all his fault.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend during their sixth year, over a year after the first kiss. Lily was with her friends Maria and Cheryl in the Three Broomsticks when she noticed the Marauders walk in out of the corner of her eye, though she tried not to pay them any notice as they shook off their wet umbrellas and moved into a booth noisily. Cheryl was entertaining Lily and Maria with an interesting tale of a clumsy boy she met over the summer when Lily caught her own name in another conversation. Trying to appear as though she was listening to Cheryl, she tuned her friend out and listened to the Marauders.

“Go over to Evans, Prongs, _now_ ,” she heard Sirius say. “Come on, she’s not looking, she won’t expect it.”

“Moony,” Potter whined, quite uncharacteristically, “don’t make me do this. It’s not fair.”

“Though I feel slightly guilty on Lily’s part,” Remus said stylishly, “you _did_ lose the bet. So get to it, Prongs.”

Lily heard a loud sigh and the sound of someone rising out of their seat. Knowing Potter was coming her way, probably to ask for a date, Lily braced herself.

“Hey Evans,” James said coolly, “look at this.”

“What is it, Potter?” Lily asked, trying her best to sound bored.

“You like my new glasses?”

“I wasn’t aware you had new glasses,” the redhead replied coldly, trying her best not to look at him lest it gave him encouragement.

“Well take a look, I think you’ll like them,” James said cockily, making Lily sigh with annoyance.

Finally she turned around, deciding that unless he was trying to hypnotize her, one glance couldn’t hurt much. She spun her seat around and looked at Potter for about a second before realizing that it had been a mistake.

Potter’s glasses were the same as always. He was, however, leaning in much too closely for comfort when Lily looked at him and, by the time she realized she should turn around again as quickly as possible, James placed one hand on each side of her face, leaned in quickly, and placed his lips rather forcefully onto hers.

It took the redhead a moment to register what was happening. By the time she did, however, she didn’t kiss back as James had done almost a year and a half ago. Instead, she lifted her arms and pushed him hard in the chest, knocking him backwards into another table. She stood up quickly, her face red, and ran through the door and out into the rain as fast as she could, hearing everyone start to cheer. She couldn’t believe that prick had just kissed her in front of everybody in the bar!

She refused to talk to James Potter for over two weeks after that incident.

~

The next time it happened, nobody was really at fault, though if Lily had to place the blame somewhere she would have to say it was all four of the Marauders.

It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Lily had finally agreed to go on a date with James Potter. He had deflated his ego quite a bit over the summer and Lily found his company to be much more enjoyable.

Even though it wasn’t a Hogsmeade weekend, James had convinced Lily to break the rules just that once and go into Hogsmeade with him. He insisted that he knew a secret passageway and had set up something special for their date. Lily agreed, after a bit of coaxing from her friends, and ended up climbing through the back of a statue and into a tunnel that led to the town.

James truly had gone out of his way to make their date special; he had rented out the Three Broomsticks (being from a very wealthy pureblooded family) and, when Lily walked inside, she saw the other three Marauders scurrying to get out of sight. The ceiling, undoubtedly charmed by the Marauders, reflected that of the Great Hall; that is to say, it showed what the weather was like outside. This particular night there was a beautiful dark blue sky, with patches of pink clouds here and there. Though it was raining lightly, it looked nothing short of stunning, Lily was surprised to see.

There was only one table in the room with three seats surrounding it. Two seats, undoubtedly meant for James and Lily, were empty. The third, however, was occupied by a violin that was enchanted to play by itself. James helped Lily into her seat before taking his place across from her at the small round table, which was set with two plates, silverware, and a single red rose in a vase in the middle of the table.

Sirius, who looked stunning in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, stepped forward to ask for their drink requests. This amused Lily, who couldn’t help smiling since the moment she walked through the door. After their drinks were set on the table, Peter took their dinner orders. This entertained Lily more than Sirius had because the small blonde boy was wearing a fake black mustache, causing both she and James erupt into uncharacteristic giggles the moment he stepped away.

Remus cooked the food himself, which turned out to be much better than Lily had anticipated, as a seventeen year-old boy had made it. Afterwards, James took her by the arm and led her through the door, through the light drizzle and back into the small tunnel that reached Hogwarts. He threw his invisibility cloak over Lily and himself and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower together as quietly as possible.

The moment they were through the portrait hole, Lily turned to James. “Thanks, James, that was wonderful.” She was still smiling as she said this and expected her face to ache quite a bit when she went to bed that night.

“I’m glad you liked it,” James grinned, “but it’s not over yet.” He winked at Lily’s perplexed look and snapped his fingers. Lily looked up as he did so and saw, to her astonishment, that there was blue glitter falling to the floor, reminding her of the rain that was falling outside. She noticed that the glitter, however, disappeared before it touched the ground, or them, for that matter. She looked into James’ eyes after a moment just as he began to say, “Lily, there’s a __real__ Hogsmeade trip next week. Would you like to go with me?”

“Yes, I’d love to,” Lily said breathlessly. And with those words, she and James leaned forward simultaneously and kissed, neither one of them pulling back until the other three Marauders walked in almost ten minutes later.

~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you liked this! I thought it would be cute to write. Please review! :) 


End file.
